


A Gaang Family Reunion

by RoseMagdalena



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Children, Cute Kids, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Multi, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseMagdalena/pseuds/RoseMagdalena
Summary: Fanart of the Gaang and their children playing together.
Relationships: Aang & Toph Beifong & Katara & Sokka & Suki & Zuko, Mai & The Gaang (Avatar), The Gaang & kids, The Gaang (Avatar) & Other(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8
Collections: ATLA Winter Solstice 2020





	A Gaang Family Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itsmoonpeaches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmoonpeaches/gifts).



This is by far my most ambitious piece yet, before this the most people I had drawn at once was 6. Here are 7...adults and 7 kiddos. I wanted to make something like a family reunion years later. 

I really wanted this painting to give a lot of room for interpretation. You can decide whose kids are those and what relationships the adults have with each other. I headcanon that the kids all wear a mixture of gifts and hand-me-down clothes from different cultures. The feeling I wanted to capture is the joy and warmth of being with people that are close to your heart. There are a few people I’d like to add to this scene (Ty Lee, Yue, On Ji…) but I had to constrict myself somehow. 

I used a lot of reference pictures to make this, and if anyone would like to work with them you can PM me (@[fixationsbigandsmall](https://fixationsbigandsmall.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr). 

This painting was created as a part of the ATLA Winter Solstice gift exchange. When I received the prompt for Gaang’s families content I felt very inspired and created a few pieces (you can find all of them under #[Gaang’s families](https://fixationsbigandsmall.tumblr.com/tagged/gaang%27s-families) @[fixationsbigandsmall](https://fixationsbigandsmall.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr). I hope that even if this isn’t what you are looking for, you will find something for you in that tag. 

I’m also including the lineart in case anyone is interested. There might be a few things from the final picture missing from the lineart but that’s because I added them later, sorry. If you decide to do something with it please let me know, I’d love to see it. 

[ID: A watercolor painting of the Gaang and their kids, all of whom are young children, ranging in age from infancy to about 7 years old. On the far right, Suki is standing cradling a baby and looking at Katara, who is standing next to her. Katara is resting a kid on her hip and entertaining them with waterbending. Her skirt is pulled by a girl running to the left of the image. Above her in the image, we can see Aang on his hands and knees with 3 children riding on his back. He is looking up, talking to Toph, who is standing in front of him, and he is bending some water, earth, air and a single flame in a circle. Toph is leaning forward, resting her hands on her knees and looking down at Aang and the kids. Below her, on the far left of the image, there is Mai, bending over and reaching her hand to a waddling kid, who is standing in front of her. Sokka is crouching next to Mai with his arms stretched out to them. They are reaching one arm to them and the other is held by Zuko, who is sitting on his knees behind them. He is also supporting their waist. Everyone is smiling and most kids’ eyes are closed. The Gaang (with the exception of Suki) and Mai are wearing their outfits from Imbalance comics. Everyone but Toph is wearing brown shoes. Suki is wearing a long, green, short-sleeved tunic with golden edges and a gold sash. Underneath she wears lighter green puffy pants. The baby she is holding has light brown skin and isn’t wearing any visible clothes. The kid Katara has on her hip has short black hair, light brown skin and blue eyes. They are wearing a blue ombre tunic with golden edges and puffy yellow pants. The girl pulling Katara’s overskirt is light skinned with straight brown hair in a ponytail with bangs. She is wearing blue leggings, brown puffy pants, a green tunic with golden edges, and a red shirt with puffy sleeves and a stand-up collar. The kid next to Zuko has long wavy black hair with side bangs. She is wearing a two-toned red tunic and red leggings. The kid at the rear of Aang’s back has straight black hair in a wolf tail and is light skinned. They are wearing a blue tunic with a green sash and green pants. In front of them, there is a kid with medium brown skin and short black hair, wearing an orange and yellow shirt and burgundy pants. In the front, there is a light skinned kid with straight brown hair in two pigtails. They are pointing forward and wearing a green shirt with blue pants. /End ID.]


End file.
